


Shattercell

by happyaggro



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Compliant - Pacific Rim, Gen, Holiday Fic Exchange, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Outside of Shatterdome Shenanigans, Pacific Rim Holiday Swap 2015, Pre-Canon, Pre-Movie(s), Pseudo Script Fic, Tumblr: pacrimholidayswap, mostly pre-canon until the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaggro/pseuds/happyaggro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon after the Kaidanovskys' arrival in Hong Kong, Newt and Hermann (but mostly Newt) wonder what they do when they're not in the Shatterdome being Powerful and Intimidating. Written for Pacific Rim Holiday Swap 2015 on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattercell

`DECEMBER 4, 2016`  
Establishment of Shatterdome in Vladivostok, Russia  
`DECEMBER 11, 2024`  
Vladivostok Shatterdome is shut down, relocation of Cherno Alpha and the Kaidanovksys occurs soon after.  
`DECEMBER 18, 2024`  
Nearly a week after the Kaidanovskys arrive at the Hong Kong Shatterdome, Doctor Newton Geizler starts getting IDEAS about the newcomers. 

***

Deep within the K-SCI Lab, around the start of an "off" period, Newt finally blurted out the question that was on his mind ever since the two Russian pilots came in. The couple had only been in the Shatterdome for a few days but they already made a big impression. Ice cold glares! Never talked much but when they did, there was such deliberate purpose, no minced words! When they walked down a hallway, people going the opposite direction parted around them like the Red Sea! Newt did want to know more about them, but wasn't sure how to go about it. So he decided to fall back on one of his many skills: snooping into places he had no real reason to be snooping into but, y'know, not in a _creepy_ way.

He _hoped_.

 **Newt:** Have you ever stopped to think about what they, you know, do?

Hermann's response was immediate.

 **Hermann:** No.  
**Newt:** Come on, you haven't wondered at least a little?  
**Hermann:** My main objective remains to do my research in K-SCI to the best of my ability so that we all have a chance of winning this godforsaken war. The work we both do here increases the chance of these pilots NOT getting brutally killed due to kaiju traits that we could have easily observed beforehand. "Bonding" is the least of my concerns. Their social life is none of my business.

There was a moment of silence, cut into by Hermann's unconscious nervous hand tapping on the table. It lessened as he went to speak again.

 **Hermann:** "Bonding" can lead to trouble.  
**Newt:** If we're the ones helping them, then it makes sense to actually get to know them. They have first hand experience with these kaiju, they're like the luckiest people in the world, besides the death... _thing_...  
**Hermann:** *sigh* Your lack of tact in this regard does nothing to sway my opinion.  
Newt met Hermann's sigh with one of his own. He went back to his desk and took his leather jacket off of the chair he hung it on.  
**Newt:** Can't say I didn't try. Still gonna do it anyways.

When he got his jacket on, he walked out the door.

 **Hermann:** Have "fun".

Soon after Newt's departure, Hermann was relishing the idea of having more time to focus on his projects without his co-worker's loudness, stubbornness, and a variety of other annoying traits.

Five minutes had passed before Hermann realized that not only did he actually get accustomed to those traits enough to where it was actually WEIRD that Newt wasn't around...but they were also the reason why he should be following after Newt. If he was going to get himself into trouble, he might as well have someone around to keep him from making more of it.

He quickly got his own coat on, hoping that the expanse of the Shatterdome would allow him enough time to catch up with Newt or at least find someone who knew of his whereabouts.

He would never admit, externally or internally, that he was somewhat curious about what the Kaidanovskys were doing as well.

***

Hermann did manage to catch up with Newt, though as a result, he had to deal with Newt mocking him for his perceived disinterest before. Hermann insisted again that he was making sure that Newt didn't get his clock cleaned. They were right on the outskirts of the Bone Slums and that made Hermann feel uneasy.

Newt and Hermann navigated the busy Hong Kong streets with varying levels of success. Newt was already well acquainted with the area and was following distinct hints of military green and blonde hair from a comfortable distance. Hermann was just following Newt's lead and was thankful that Newt wasn't entirely blase to the fact that Hermann was walking with a cane. If Newt wasn't deliberately going slower to help Hermann keep the pace, Newt could have easily ran into the backs of the Kaidanovskys on accident.

The Kaidanovskys had finally arrived at their destination, leaving Newt and Hermann with a moment to let them settle...and also assess just where they had ended up.

 **Hermann:** It's...  
**Newt** : A soup kitchen? 

Newt came to this conclusion from seeing a well-worn chalkboard up front, discussing services in Cantonese. His still sucked, but he could barely make out what he _thought_ meant that.

Hermann had already found a similar chalkboard at the other side of the entrance, this time in English.

 ** **Hermann:**** The places provides food in that capacity, yes, but they also have a temporary lodging, free wi-fi, an...infoshop... 

He looked over the chalkboard further.

SHATTERCELL HONG KONG  
AUTONOMOUS SOCIAL CENTRE  
(it means you're safe here so long as you're not a killjoy)  
  
FREE MEALS FOR ALL  
FREE TEMP LODGING FOR ALL  
FREE WI-FI FOR ALL  
FREE KNOWLEDGE FOR ALL  
(classes, infoshop, other useful things) 

Hermann took a step back from the chalkboard and gave a closer look to the front of the facility. It used to be a warehouse, but the sides of the building were plastered with posters and the occasional flyer. Where there weren't posters and flyers, there was vibrant art, mostly of plants. On the roof, he saw a sizable garden.

In 2016, many Hong Kong businesses, local and foreign, in or around the area where Reckoner attacked turned tail and ran. About eight years had passed since then and the only businesses around these parts were either too tied to the land to ever think about leaving or not exactly legitimate to begin with. Speaking of legitimacy, Hermann also noticed a symbol, a circle with an slightly sideways N. The N didn't entirely fit in the circle itself, the lower left end of the N went a little ways out of the end of the circle and the upper right end of the N went out with an arrow head at the tip. The warehouse, that would likely remain unused otherwise, was commandeered by squatters.

Hermann was so distracted by the front of the building that it took a while for him to notice Newt yelling for him to come inside of it. His yelling was met with some loud affirmative noises he couldn't discern, but recognized as coming from the Kaidanovskys. He quickly made his way into the Shattercell and met up with the other two. What once was a sparse "presentable" end of the warehouse intended for the business side of things, complete with boring carpet and a front desk area with a sliding window, was now filled with grocery bags near the feet of the Kaidanovskys. Another person was walking into the actual warehouse area with shopping bags. Surprisingly, when Newt found his way to Hermann and the Kaidanovskys, he wasn't met by the tight-knit couple's piercing stares, but actual warmth.

 **Aleksis** : We are very popular people, Sasha!

Sasha laughed heartily.

 **Sasha** : I had a feeling you would be trying to find out about our leisure activities, though...

Sasha's smile shifted to one with a sharper edge to it.

 **Sasha** : It's more like I heard you yelling about it from across the hall, cockatoo.

The surprise train kept rolling for Newt, though he became outright _indignant_ about the cockatoo comment.

 **Newt** : Wh-wh-wh, a **cockatoo**?

Hermann was trying to stifle laughing that would be heard from across the hall as well, if they were still in the Shatterdome.

 **Hermann** : S-so...*snicker* ...is this gonna be a regular thing for you two or....?  
**Sasha** : We'll help when we find the time.  
**Aleksis** : Being so far from home, it made us think about all of the things we wish we could have made better about it when we had the chance.

Newt never thought Aleksis had the capacity for wistfulness, but that's exactly what it felt like when Aleksis gazed out the doors to the crowded streets outside.

 **Aleksis** : This is our home turf now. There has to be more to defending it than us in giant robots punching kaiju in the face.

Newt and Hermann followed the Kaidanovskys into the Shattercell in all its glory, finding painted windows and enough room (and then some) for what was advertised on the blackboards. Newt was impressed, Hermann was wondering even more how nobody involved had been arrested by now. They had to what counted as a dining hall, back on the left side of the Shattercell was where the meals were being prepared. Some people were even there already, talking while waiting. Newt wanted to ask why some of the people there looked obviously poor but quite a few actually seemed well off...then he remembered the "for all"s on the blackboard and kept his trap shut.

He was also keeping his trap shut because he had an idea and wanted to wait until it was fully formed before he blurted it out into thin air. The Kaidanovkys had joined two other people on cooking duties and Hermann, not wanting to get into their way, had initiated conversation with a few of the people who had already sat down. Newt was too excited about his idea to not want to approach the Kaidanovskys with it however. So he did, while the couple were readying stew ingredients.

 **Newt** : So!  
**Sasha and Aleksis** : Hmm?  
**Newt** : You need any more help on Christmas or some time in the New Year? Maybe we can some of the rest of the Shatterdome people in on this, it could be f-

Sasha had gingerly placed her finger on Newt's lips. No malice intended, but there was a certain coldness to the gesture that indicated to Newt that he knew what the answer would be like before Sasha even said anything.

 **Sasha** : The sentiment is much appreciated, but we don't want any undue attention being paid to this place.  
**Aleksis** : We fly under the radar, but too many personnel from the Shatterdome around the place? Might be a recipe for disaster. Not what we want to cook up here. Doesn't do anyone good.

Aleksis gave Newt a reassuring grin and shrugged. Soon after, he took a sizable amount of cut leeks and placed them in a pile next to other orderly piles of veggies. 

**Aleksis** : You and Hermann would fly under the radar, no problem. A couple of nobodys from K-Sci...  
**Sasha** : They have made some news appearances, but like you said, no problem.  
**Alesis** : *soft chuckle* Those kids that come in here all the time were fond of Newt, I guess it's because he's like a big kid himself...

The conversation drifted off, as it tended to with the Kaidanovskys, so lost in themselves that the notion of other people they entertained sometimes disappeared. Newt wouldn't ever argue about the childish bit. If it wasn't for that childish fascination, he never would have become DOCTOR Geizler.

Their attention finally drifted back to Newt.

 **Sasha** : So yes, you come back, yes? Have someone show you around, find where you two could be more helpful?  
**Newt** : W-w-well, of course, but don't think Hermann said anything about wanting to join in yet.

Sasha gave a pleased look over to Hermann, with Newt's eyes following to find Hermann having a very engaging conversation with the people he sat down with. Some newer people who filtered in for a meal were even gathered around. He was...

 **Aleksis** : Lecturing! They always have a need for lecturers, even if it's irregularly scheduled.  
**Newt** : (whispering) They always just KNOW these things.

***

`DECEMBER 25, 2025`

The Shattercell had relocated, still within the range of the Bone Slums but in a smaller facility. The Kaiju threat might have winded down (for now), but the lights, however dim, were still on at Hong Kong Shatterdome. Newt and Herman were able to help out at the Shattercell when they could, but a lot of their research these days was worldwide, at places most impacted by the previous attacks. That wouldn't stop them from the obligation they felt to the Kaidanovskys and to the place everyone at the Shatterdome called home at the last stand of humanity.

And with the blessing of the Shattercell crew, they had brought plenty of Shatterdome friends to help make the day special for everyone visiting. During the war, the Kaidanovskys' concerns were understandable, but the way Newt was thinking right now? It was Christmas Day. Everyone was celebrating more than just the holiday. And besides, Sasha and Aleksis' shoes were too big for him and Hermann to fill on their own. 

**Author's Note:**

> First time working with the Pacific Rim verse in writing form, so I hope it's all up to snuff. The timeline dates given in the fic that have basis in canon are based off of [the Pacific Rim Wikia](http://pacificrim.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline), so if there's anything off, feel free to let me know! Happy Hollendaze, Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!


End file.
